


Chinmoku

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nostalgia, Paternal Instinct
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Creo que un hijo sea lo último que me hace falta en este momento. Y, por lo demás...” la sonrisa creció, imitando la malicia en la de Nishikido. “Aunque lo quisiera, ¿Cómo pensabas de paliar la necesidad? Porque salvo que durante la noche no hayas crecido un útero, no creo que...”
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 1





	Chinmoku

**Chinmoku**

**(Silencio)**

_Boku no tsuyogari na toko mo,_

_sunao ni arenai toko mo_

_Damatte aishitekureru kimi wo_

_hanashitakunai towa ni_

_~_

_Las partes de mí que muestran coraje,_

_las partes de mí que no pueden ser honestas_

_Ese ti mismo que me ama sin decir una palabra,_

_no quiero dejarlo para toda la eternidad_

[Mamoritai, Ohkura Tadayoshi]

Ohkura estaba pacientemente sentado en la sala de ensayo.

Había llegado temprano al trabajo, muy temprano.

Se había despertado con una rara sensación de inquietud esa mañana, y se había encontrado vagando a lo largo de su piso sin una real gana de hacer nada.

A ese punto había decidido de tomar un café y salir, aunque fuera una hora antes de la preestablecida.

En cuanto había llegado se había sentado frente a su batería, empezando despacio a mover los palillos, jugando con ellos, tocando unas piezas al azar, sin empeñarse mucho.

Podía apenas concentrarse.

Fue entonces que desde la puerta había aparecido Ryo.

Parecía absorto, llevaba en mano una taza de café.

Tres paquetes y medio de azúcar.

Ryo odiaba los sabores dulces, con excepción del café. Tres paquetes y medio, no cuatro ni tres, si alguien no quería arriesgar de oírlo quejarse por el restante del día, acusando el desafortunado de turno de quererlo envenenar.

Ohkura sonrió. Conocía al hombre como la palma de su mano, y era algo que siempre lo había hecho sentir orgulloso; Nishikido no era alguien fácil de conocer, si no se estaba bastante en su gracia de hacer que se concediera todo sí mismo, sin vergüenza ni reservas.

Golpeó el platillo para advertirlo de su presencia, y rio cuando lo vio saltar y verterse parte del contenido de la taza encima.

“¡Joder, Bonkura!” exclamó, echándole una mirada furiosa. Me diste un infarto.” se quejó, alcanzándolo y dándole una bofetada en la cabeza; Ohkura, por su parte, le golpeó la mano col palillo, todavía sonriendo.

“Perdone, no quería asustarte.” se disculpó, bajando un poco la cabeza. Ryo se encogió de hombros, empujándolo un poco para sentarse a su lado, al borde del taburete.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” preguntó distraídamente, mientras cogía unas servilletas de la bolsa del menor y trataba de limpiarse del café como podía.

“Esta noche no pudo dormir, pues me levanté temprano y fue aquí. Mejor que quedarse en casa sin hacer nada.” contestó Ohkura, volviendo a tocar sin empeño. Ryo lo miró, confuso.

“Podías llamarme.” le dijo, como si fuera obvio. El menor se echó a reír.

“¿Para qué me leyeras un cuento para dormir?” se burló de él, recibiendo otra palmadita en la cabeza.

“Podrías haber llegado de mí. Al menos nos habríamos quedado despiertos en dos.” dijo, tomando uno de los palillos por las manos de Ohkura y dando unos golpes experimentales en el tambor.

“¿Por qué no dormías?”

“Estaba leyendo un guion. Y, por lo demás, no tenía mucho sueño.” hizo una pausa, pasando al bombo, obteniendo un ruido para nada melódico.

Decidió que estaba mejor limitarse a instrumentos que sabía efectivamente tocar, y se giró de vuelta hacia el menor. “¿Y _tú_ por qué no tuviste éxito de dormir? Normalmente, te duermes en cada situación. A veces me pregunto si en realidad nunca seas despierto.” se burló un poco de él, pero Ohkura ignoró la provocación. Tomó el palillo de vuelta y volvió a tocar, esta vez con más concentración.

Ryo se quedó escuchándolo.

No tenía prisa, sabía que iba a responderle pero que, claramente, necesitaba su tiempo.

Y entonces, había algo magnético en Tacchon cuando tocaba. Parecía como si el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera, como si sólo existieran él, su batería y el sonido.

Mirarlo tocar era una de las cosas que Ryo prefería en el mundo.

Cuando dejó, el mayor le puso una mano en la espalda, con satisfacción.

“Ahora que dejaste de alardear tu talento, ¿quieres decirme lo que te pasa?” preguntó, levantando las cejas.

Ohkura se encogió de hombros, y se levantó para tomar un poco de agua. Empezó a hablar, dando la espalda a Ryo.

“No es nada. Sólo... es una sensación extraña. Algo estúpido, eso es.” sólo tuvo éxito de decirle, como si en realidad no supiera decir lo que le pasaba.

“¿No comiste?” preguntó luego Ryo, casual. Ohkura se giró a mirarlo, una ceja levantada. Fue suficiente.

Ryo se puso en pie, acercándose a él y abrazándolo de detrás la espalda. Apoyó la frente contra la nuca del menor, dándole un beso.

“Vale, lo siento. Pero, de verdad... ¿Qué pasa mal?” insistió.

Ohkura suspiró, girándose y poniendo los brazos alrededor del cuello del menor.

“No es nada, Ryo. De verdad.” contestó. “Sólo unos pensamientos que hice últimamente.”

Ryo se mordió la lengua, inseguro si seguir o no insistiendo. Pero, al final, la curiosidad y la preocupación prevalecieron.

“¿Qué pensamientos?”

Ohkura se calló por unos segundos.

Luego aguantó la respiración, como si quisiera empezar a hablar y no supiera como hacerlo.

“Pensaba en el niño.” dijo al final, con un suspiro.

Nishikido no tuvo que preguntar nada para entender que hablaba de ‘Eito’, del niño con quien habían rodado 8Uppers.

Y, por lo demás, no lo sorprendía. Más allá de su papel, fuera de las escenas Tacchon había pasado mucho tiempo con el niño. Ignoraba los otros y se quedaba a un lado, acunándolo, diciéndole frases sin sentido, hablando con la madre, quien estaba siempre en el plató.

Ryo no había prestado mucha atención. Sabía que al menor le gustaban muchísimo los niños, que le gustaba tenerlos cerca, aunque siguiera repitiendo de no tener instinto paterno.

Ahora, oír que pensaba en él, que incluso no lo hacía dormir, lo preocupaba.

“¿Y por qué te pone de mal humor?”

Ohkura sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

“No es que me ponga de mal humor. Sólo me hace pensar.” hizo una pausa, mordiéndose un labio. “Sabes... me encariñe a ese niño. De verdad.” concluyó, con aire casi avergonzado.

Ryo le sonrió, acercando aún más la cara a la suya.

“Se notaba.” murmuró. “Estabas hermoso.” lo besó fugazmente, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

Era verdad, estaba hermoso. Sonreía, los ojos le brillaban, parecía... feliz.

Tadayoshi siempre había sido alguien de nublarse por nada, y por eso Ryo había sido contento al verlo tan sereno por tanto tiempo.

Verlo estar mal, ahora, de alguna manera hacía estar mal a él también.

“¿Quieres a uno?” preguntó, en una sonrisa maliciosa, tratando de animar la conversación. Ohkura bofó, dándole una palmadita en la frente.

“¡Baka!” lo insultó, pero no tuvo éxito de no sonreír. “Creo que un hijo sea lo último que me hace falta en este momento. Y, por lo demás...” la sonrisa creció, imitando la malicia en la de Nishikido. “Aunque lo quisiera, ¿Cómo pensabas de paliar la necesidad? Porque salvo que durante la noche no hayas crecido un útero, no creo que...”

“¡Para!” lo interrumpió el mayor, improvisamente rojo en la cara. Se callaron unos segundos más, luego Ohkura se encogió de hombros y lo besó otra vez, con una ternura que normalmente no tenía.

“Perdone. Sólo quería burlarme un poco de ti.” le dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

“No es esto. Sólo es que... no me gusta verte estar mal, lo sabes. Querrías que hablara más conmigo.” suspiró, torturándose los labios con los dientes. “No soy tan inútil como piensas, ¿sabes?” concluyó, en tono de acusación.

El menor se salió los ojos, perplejo.

“Nishiyan... nunca pensé que fueras inútil, lo sabes. Y también sabes que no soy muy bueno a hablar, cuando tengo un problema.” se alejó un poco de él, frustrado. “Ni siquiera es realmente un problema, te lo dijo. Sólo son pensamientos que me pasan por la cabeza, nada de serio, nada de grave. Pienso en ese niño y pienso que me gustaba estar con él. Me ponía... sereno, de alguna manera. Nada más y nada menos. Va a pasarme pronto, de todas forma, no tienes que preocuparte de nada.”

Ryo le sonrió, a regañadientes.

En vez, se preocupaba. Podía quedarse en silencio mirando, podía fingir que no le importara, podía seguir por su camino... pero se preocupaba por Tadayoshi, y mucho.

Se preocupaba por su actitud, porque fingía de ser un adulto cuando no lo era, porque se encerraba en un mutismo que él no sabía romper.

Sólo quería que fuera feliz. Un cliché estúpido, obvio, pero era lo sólo que quisiera.

Le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros, poniéndose de puntillas para cubrir la diferencia de altura.

“Bien... tendrás que contentarte con tener a mí, Bonkura.” le murmuró, suave. Ohkura le dio un empujón, exasperado.

“No me llames Bonkura, Nishiki.”

“Bonkura.”

“Ya basta.”

“Bonkura.” repitió el mayor, la sonrisa en sus labios más y más sincera.

“Ryo...” dijo el menor, en tono de amenaza.

“Sí, ¿Bonkura?”

Tadayoshi suspiró. No iba a ganar.

“Estoy seguro de poderme contentar contigo.” concluyó, levantando las cejas y sonriendo.

Al final, pensó, tener a Ryo no era mucho diferente que tener a un niño.

...pero eso era mejor no decírselo.

Volvió a sentarse a la batería, mientras el mayor se ponía a su lado.

Sólo tenerlo cerca, decidió, bastaba a rellenar esa rara sensación de vacío que lo había tomado durante los últimos días. Estaba mejor, cuando estaba con él.

Pero era un hombre orgulloso. Y tampoco necesitaba que decir eso a Ryo.

Lo sabía ya. 


End file.
